


I Want Friendship For Christmas

by Septictrash247



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy Ships It, Amy is a wingman, Amy is encouraging, Bittersweet Ending, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jack being Jack, Mark being dumb, Mark crying, Mostly Sweet, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Break Up, Sad and Sweet, Separation Anxiety, Space Dorks, happy sad, i want this, jack being smol, jostles my jimmies, space is so COOL, this butters my bread, this is pure, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Jack is spending the last of his holiday freedom with Mark. Though he's not so sure if he deserves it, especially when Mark gives him a gift that practically makes his heart sing.This ends with Mark reminiscing on some well missed family members.





	I Want Friendship For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Slight angst, Platonic Septiplier, some self-esteem issues. I totally think that after this, Amy would totally love to have Jack on board her love train. It happen though, but there's always hope.

Jack thought it would've been a good idea to spend the Holidays with as many friends as he possibly could this time. Aside from family that is. Currently it was just two days after Christmas, but the good feeling was still in the air. And it was in that brief amount of time, he was staying the night at Mark's place while he waited out for the rest of his vacation time to come to an end.  
  
It was a good thing that Mark’s apartment was super roomy, however it still would've been a tight squeeze to fit Robin in, it was probably a lucky thing that he left for Brighton early. Robin also would update on his time there with Signe as she too was also spending some time with Martzia, PJ, and all her other friends. Jack felt a little sad that this year, after their break up.. She wasn't here with him, and his loneliness once again was creeping back up on him. But he tried not to take this too personally, and just for the moment, tried to focus on his time here in L.A. It was nice to hang out with Mark again after all, seeing as how each of them had been so busy. After all, it was no easy thing to try and schedule quality time with a good friend while balancing; tours, visiting family, traveling, personal life, and YouTube all at the same time. Jack also understood that Mark was also having a hard time in his family business, it hadn’t been a good year for the Teamiplier crew after all.. They had Cloak at least and that was a real confidence booster for both of them. So it was nice to see a cheered up Mark when he came downstairs, smelling the sweet aroma of black coffee. Good thing him and Mark had similar tastes, including preferred morning drink.  
  
  
  
Jack, still groggy, slipped into the kitchen. After some unsuccessful attempts at sitting down and bumping into the table, he finally managed to take his seat, and face planted upon the flat surface with a sound thud. Mark looked over for a brief moment before grinning to himself. "Same fam." He joked. Jack rose his head and gave a half-hearted glare. "Nice Pewdiepie impression." He mocked in a loving way. Mark did his deep chuckle and sat down next to his still jet lagged friend and passed him his own cup of coffee. "Here, refuel, re-energize, refresh." Jack took the cup lifting himself up on his elbows and nodded graciously. "That's a lotta reelin'." He said taking a generous sip. "Well, after all," Mark sat up straighter as he continued, he picked up his own cup, half full, and held it up proudly, doing the best and worst Jacksepticeye impression. "Cohffi is te sah-voir of all tings precious!" Jack groaned in rubbed his temples, but still grinned, finding it hard to stay upset with his friend. "It's too early fer impressions of me. My ears are still ringin' from te sound of my own voice." Mark only giggled again, grinning in good nature.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Tyler and Ethan came over because of course they did. Ethan was super excited to once again see Jack in person. Jack always felt his heart swell up and at the same time deflate with both pride and guilt whenever he saw that look on Ethan's face. He was in the same position after all; becoming friends with someone who you were a fan of for so long, it's a tremendous feeling. But at the same time, Jack felt that Ethan deserved better companionship and was afraid of not meeting a fan's expectations. He didn't want to disappoint, even with his own friendship with; Felix, Emma, Ken, and especially Mark. He felt a little self-conscious about how he presented himself. But this was a happy time damn it, no room for sad thoughts.  
  
Jack was rubbing Chica's soft head on the floor. Mark was on the couch holding onto Amy's waist, looking at her like she was his whole world. It was touching, and it made him think about Signe, it only saddened his mood, still missing her greatly.   
  
Ethan and Tyler were joking with Katherine about something. Amy, throughout it all, noticed Jack looking a little lost in the crowd, it always seemed that way when he visited, and her gaze softened in sympathy as she elbowed Mark to get his attention. "Ow, what?" Mark pouted at the hit- even though it wasn't that bad -being dramatic as always. Amy rolled her eyes and gestured towards Jack who was giving Chica a somber expression. "Isn't there something you wanted to give him?" She said, her tone hushed. Mark blinked for a minute or two, not catching on until his eyes widen. "Oh. OH, that's right." He smiled and in gratitude, giving her a peck on her forehead. She shook her head with a playful smile set upon her face.  
  
Mark stood up and reached around the back of the couch before hiding said object behind his back. Clearing his throat, he drew Jack's attention away. "Who-whu?" He said coming out of a daze, Mark smiled and walked straight over, hands still kept behind his back as he kneeled down, balancing on his feet to meet Jack's line of sight. "I totally almost forgot to give this to you." He said revealing a square and thin shaped object that was of a large width and length to it, decorated in blue and white shiny wrapping paper. "That's not the first time you forgotten something important." Ethan quipped, "My BIRTHDAY for one!" Raising his voice as he turned back to Tyler and Katherine. Mark rolled his eyes before handing the gift over to an awestruck Jack on the floor. Jack took it into his hands carefully, not really expecting this. "Wha, ye.. Ye got me a gift?" He looked up at the darker haired male in awe and disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Um, yeah I got you a gift. I'm not an asshole."  
  
  
  
"Not today at least."  
  
  
  
"HEY- what, the FUck. I'm being attacked for no good reason, bad Ethan, bad!"  
  
  
  
Jack laughed, mostly at the insane decimal Mark always managed to hit when he was being dramatic. For someone who was known for having the deepest and most pantie dropping voice on YouTube, he sure knew how to shatter glass if he wanted to. "Well I mean, ye really didn' need te.." Jack said softly, staring down at his gift. "Jack just open the damn thing." Mark replied with a smile to his tone, eyes softening as he wondered why in the hell Jack was being so cautious. Did he really think he wasn't worth putting in the effort? That's not an okay thing, no sir. Mark made a mental note to talk to him about that later. But for now, he was just trying to contain himself when Jack ripped open his gift. His striking blue eyes narrowing in confusion at the first tear. Then half of the wrapping was off and his face lit up like the Christmas tree that was still put up. His eyes snapped straight up to Mark, face now forming a bright blush. "Nooo.." He gasped out in disbelief. Mark bit his lip trying not to smile at his friend's infectious joy right now. "Nooooo." He said again as he ripped all of the wrapping off. There in his hands was a vintage looking vinyl record of the Undertale soundtrack. Jack piped up again.  
  
  
  
"Th-this is, you- how- OOOOoooh my fookin' GOD! THIS IS AWESOME! How in fook's name didya get this!?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you said you were collecting vinyl right? And well, no secret that ya like Undertale, so I figured why not?"  
  
  
  
Jack's smile was about to break his face in half, and Mark couldn't help himself, nor could anyone else in the room for that matter. Jack's unbridled joy was just so infectious, it was hard not to smile seeing how happy he was. He continued to stare in awe at the thoughtful gift. Jack felt so terrible that he couldn't measure up, feeling like he just added another stack to the "Things I owe to Mark" pile. Even though he was super happy, the thought about his gift to Mark crossed his mind, and he gave a soft whine. "Oooh, no fair. Now what else do I hafta fall back on when ye see yer gift.." Mark blinked. "Wait you, you got me something?" His back was turned so he couldn't see  
the way Tyler and Ethan grinned at each other.  
  
Amy did however, and wondered what in the hell they planned. Still though, she was content on the couch sipping on hot chocolate, so, she didn't care too much.  
  
  
Jack looked up as he realized what he just said and gave a short smile. He picked himself up, rocking back and forth up onto his feet and pulled up the older male. "C'mon, it's this way."  
  
  
  
  
Mark followed, or more or less stumbled, trying to keep up with the excited half sprint of the smaller YouTuber. “Whoa- Ack, it’s not a race Jack, Jesus.” Mark stumbled on the last step as Jack let go of him. Jack looked back over his shoulder and gave a sheepish grin in a small attempt to apologize. Turning back he led Mark to the door of his office. Mark raised an eyebrow once he stopped. “Uuuh.. What?” Jack rolled his eyes. “Jus’ close yer eyes okay?” Mark’s face scrunched up in a sort of pout, looking inquisitive. “Whaaaat are you planin’ here? Is there gunna be a not so fun moment played at my expense?” He said placing his hands on his hips. “Jus’ close ‘em.” Mark sighed and did so, body naturally tensing up as a precaution. He was sometimes the victim of too many pranks to let his guard down so easily. Jack once again rolled his eyes and opened the door to the office space, Mark’s new precious game room. Once opened, he grabbed the now startled YouTuber and led him inside shutting the door fully. “Okaaaaay, and.. Open.” Jack said, after making sure all of the lights were off.  
  
Mark slowly opened his eyes bracing himself for the worst. What he saw at first was a dark room, but then, he saw what had changed, and his face lit up like the stars that now occupied his recording space. Now slack jawed he looked around. The ceiling, the walls, covered in glow in the dark stars and planets, carefully placed and colored in neon blues, purples, and whites. All the care set in place to try and reenact the feeling of floating in space. Mark stood there for a moment processing what he was seeing, it was his turn to smile wide and bright. But it didn’t stop there, no, he fangirled hard. Clutching his face he sucked in a breath trying to contain his squeaks, but it was just too beautiful. “AHHHHH! SpaaAAAAce! Ohoho my God! Oh my GOD!” He spun around the room, a great warmth filling his chest. “Oh my FUCKING god, this is so coOOOool! This is so cool!” His voice cracked, raising to a pitch only dogs could hear. His spinning stop as his line of sight landed on Jack, who was trying to contain his giggles. Mark dropped his arms by his side taking another look around the room, then back to Jack as he put the pieces together. “How?” He said out of breath.  
  
  
  
Jack was beyond nervous. This was a huge risk, he wasn’t entirely sure how Mark was going to react to him messing with his recording room. And when he didn’t say anything for some time, he bite his lip hard dreading that he had fucked up royally. But luckily, Mark’s squeal of joy broke up the silence, and a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Once Mark came back down and asked him how he had done this, a sense of pride came over him as he stood straighter, beaming. “Well, te be honest it wasn’ all me. Ethan n’ Tyler we’re a HUGE help. But, well, ye liked decoratin’ this place so much, I decided that maybe it should emulate sumthin’ ye adored. Don’ worry though, it washes off. It’s a special paint that comes with te gift. Go nuts man.” Jack placed his hands in his pockets acting as if the gift was no big deal, but he knew how much it meant to Mark and he couldn’t help but play it off nonchalantly. He almost didn’t have time to finish his explanation before he was pulled into a firm chest, strong arms wrapping around him. Jack let out a soft gasp, not expecting Mark to hug him, especially like this.  
  
  
  
It wasn’t as if he was surprised by being hugged, it was the fact that Mark never really hugged anyone this close or this long before. Well, that he had witnessed anyway. He knew that Mark had some issues trusting people but he was always ready to please, so his hugs were mostly one handed pats or lasted about five seconds. It wasn’t as if Mark never felt genuine in his affection, just that it was a lot of vulnerability that he wasn’t ready to give up. Jack could respect that.  
  
  
  
So this hug, this deep hug was a bit of a shock. Jack felt the corners of his friend’s face stretch into a sincere and gentle smile. “Thank you.” He murmured softly. Jack couldn’t help but feel a little touched at his tone, it made him tear up a little bit. He himself smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend, completing the hug. “No problem. Merry Christmas Mark.” His tone also soft. Once they pulled away, their touch lingered a bit, not really wanting to let go of the tender moment. What can they say? They were sappy people. Jack let out a cough to clear his throat. “A-anyways, this really is nuthin’. I mean- it’s not a freakin’ vinyl. So…” He rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit shy. A little bit of Deja vu struck him as this was exactly how he felt when he met Mark for the first time in person. Suddenly self-aware, and self-conscious in making the wrong move or making a bad impression. Mark recognized the stance and his eyes widen, gawking in disbelief. “What did you ju- you really- Jack!” He said that a bit louder than he meant, and felt bad startling him, Mark still kept on talking.  
  
  
  
“You painted SPACE in my room. SPACE! I fucking LOVE space. No, no no no. I refused to see you beat yourself up over something nice.”  
  
  
  
“But m’ not-”  
  
  
  
“I won’t hear it! No, dude are you kidding me? What’dya think it means to be my friend by now?”  
  
  
  
“I.. Well, um.. Is that a trick question’ yer springnin’ on me?”  
  
  
  
“Look, I don’t need you to ever feel like you aren’t good enough to be my friend, okay? That’s not the kind of person I am, don’t feel bad about doing something so nice! You cared enough to paint the freakin’ Milky Way in my room. You cared enough to get me a gift at all- I don’t care what it costed, but that it came from someone who cares enough about me. Dude- I should be embarrassed by the shit gift I got you!”  
  
  
  
“... Mark I.. Fook. Am I that transparent?”  
  
  
  
“Like cellophane.”  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah yeah, whatever… Heh, thanks Mark. But really, I fookin’ love that gift. N’ well.. M’ so happy ye like yours.”  
  
  
  
“Oh I do. I really do.”  
  
  
  
The two of them stared at each other in fondness. Jack couldn’t help but think that this seemed like a very cheesy moment from a fanfic where suddenly he’d confess his love and Mark would accept, taking him into his arms once more and kissing him. The thought was funny, but he would be lying if he didn’t feel a swelling warmth in his chest. It was different though. Even though Mark declared that he only had one best friend, he couldn’t help but feel that that statement wasn’t entirely true right now. He felt at home, he felt like he mattered, he felt happy with where he stood in the world. As one of Mark’s closet, trusted friend. But most importantly, his equal.  
  
  
  
Jack sighed and broke eye contact first smiling to himself that was until a reminder flashed in his mind.  
  
  
  
“Oh! Before I forget, there’s another gift.”  
  
  
  
“Jack you really didn’t-”  
  
  
  
“This isn’t from me. C’mon.”  
  
  
  
Much to Mark’s dismay he was pulled out of the space room, pouting a little bit. He wanted the chance to absorb that feeling again, but this seemed important. He then was instructed to wait out in the hallway as he heard Jack rummaging around in his guest room. Making little soft grunts and mutters at which he couldn't help but smile at. During the wait, he thought about the little moment they had fondly. It felt good to help remind Jack that he didn’t always have to try so hard to be in his good graces all the time. Jack was as important of a friend to him as anyone else he held and cherished. The Korean leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes softly as a swelling sense of grief came over him. He was suddenly feeling homesick. He missed his mother, his brother, his step-mother, the wonderful family that he just got into contact with on the other side of the world.... He also missed someone who he would have to visit again real soon once the timing was right. Just then Jack cleared his throat, holding out a small package. He looked down sheepishly as he gestured for Mark to take it. “This was in yer mail, I held onto it fer ya because- well.. It was Amy’s idea. She said it was better te keep this from ye until Christmas. Sorry it was late.” Mark raised an eyebrow as he took the thin package in his hands tenderly and noticed the card tapped to the front. He picked up the card and opened it- more or less tore it open with his teeth -up. It was a bit of a habit for him to read these kinds of things out loud. So he did, not really minding Jack's company.  
  
  
  
“Hey son, Your brother and I found this and thought it was a good idea of giving you something for your troubles… Hey Mark, Tom here. Here’s a little taste of home for you to look back on, hope to see you sooner than the last visit.. Love, Momiplier- Awe mom... And Tom”  
  
  
  
Mark felt bittersweet reading the card, but happy nonetheless. He then proceeded to open up the package after slipping the card in his back pocket. Once he opened it, his eyes widened.   
  
Jack didn’t mean to eavesdrop over a family matter, but he was curious. As he saw Mark’s expression go from being content to ambivalent, he furrowed his brow and bit his lip in slight concern. "What is it?” He asked softly.  
  
Mark looked up for a moment forgetting that Jack was there. He stared for a while before stepping to the side, allowing Jack to see. Jack walked towards the opened space and leaned over his friend’s shoulder. In Mark’s hands was a picture of his father and Buddi. Jack immediately regretted looking, feeling it was too personal for him just observe. But Mark’s small smile reassured him that he trusted him enough to look. “Aw..” Mark gasped out, placing a hand over his mouth. His eyes starting to fill up with tears of happiness as the image struck him. He took it in, hesitantly he ran his fingertips over the framed picture with great tenderness and love. It was so good to see them again. True he had videos already of Buddi, and pictures of his dad, but nothing beat the sentimentality of this photo. He felt small tears fall onto his cheeks slowly. “Oh, Christ…” He heard himself choke out as he wiped his eyes, sniffling. “Aahhh, Jack I’m so sorry. Heh, I didn’t mean to start the water works.” Mark let out a choked chuckle before he continued, casting very apologetic and soft eyes to his friend. “But it wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t crying every five minutes.” Jack gawked at him in response. As he was about to scold Mark for making like his emotions should be written off as a joke, he paused thinking about the situation. This was Mark’s way of coping, and he had to be here for him. Jack let out out a soft sigh, giving him a gentle smile. “No, it wouldn’." Mark seemed grateful that he joined in. “Mark.. “ Jack started up again, tone still gently. Mark hummed in response, drifting his eyes back from the picture to him.  
  
  
  
“Hm..?”  
  
  
  
“Merry Christmas Mark.”  
  
  
  
“.. Merry Christmas, and thank you.. Thanks for being here Sean.” 


End file.
